


Two Monarchs - Undertale

by FishMum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Asgoriel, Blood, CRYINH, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Oops, Suicide, and other bad stuff, asgore gets hurt a LOt, maybe smut??, mentions of - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishMum/pseuds/FishMum
Summary: Though focusing on Asgoriel, there are many snippets on Asgore and Toriel's childhood, the war between humans and monsters, and more!How did they meet? What were they like? How did they become the kingdom's favorite monarchs? How did they deal with living in a war zone? Getting trapped in the underground? As long as they have each other, nothing they face will break them down, or apart.Right?





	1. Prince and Peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so a new friendship arises.

The bustle in the kingdom was not uncommon, it was like this every morning. Monsters to and fro, opening up their stands and livening up the marketplace. Just about every week, the king of the monsters took a stroll through the very market, approving and executing stand after stand. It was common knowledge that if someone or their work didn't appease the king, an automatic punishment would be given. And if someone committed a crime, even the smallest kind, they could be taken straight to the guillotine over something small, any tiny misunderstanding. It may have been frightening and a wrongdoing, yet the citizens were much too intimidated to confront his majesty on the situation, instead, everyone tried their hardest to do everything to his liking.

Execution rates rose uneasily after the queen's death. Two specific rumors spread through the kingdom like wildfire, one being that the monstrous king had brutally murdered his poor wife, and the other being that she could not take it anymore, being in her husband's presence, so she jumped off the cliff by the woods, resulting in a gruesome suicide. Either way, both were horrid outcomes.

On this certain day though, accompanying the king was his only son, Asgore Dreemurr. The kingdom barely knew him, as he was generally not allowed to exit the palace or interact with anyone beyond the castle gates. Yet since he was beginning to grow older, his father thought it was about time he had the privilege to exit the castle grounds, however, only strictly with his permission. If the child was anything like his father, the citizens thought, the kingdom wasn't too thrilled when the news of a newborn prince arrived. 

Today was the first time most of the townsfolk had ever seen the prince, and though they were still uneasy the boy would grow up to be like his father, at the moment they had a great preference towards him over the king. He was quiet and often nervous, and also quite friendly, he waved hello to the folk when his father wasn't looking towards their direction. 

A young boss monster like himself, simply female, caught his eye. It was lovely to see a familiar species.  
He flashed her a smile, the young girl was quite bewildered that he even looked towards her direction, so his then wave made her pause and process the moment. After a few seconds, her wide amber eyes calmed and she waved back at him.

"Asgore Dreemurr, we do not interact with the peasants." The fearsome king's voice suddenly boomed harshly. The girl quickly turned her head away from the two, attempting to inquire that she wasn't listening and simply going about her business, which was a lie.

"My apologies, sir…" Asgore almost mumbled.

The peasant girl took a final glance towards their direction, catching the prince's gaze. Amber eyes met with mismatched eyes of orange and azure. With a final curl of the lips, he was mentally dragged away by the throat by his father.

-

The next day, Asgore was eager to exit the castle. As his father could not accompany him today, he was on his own for the first time ever. After a lecture that was much too long, he was off into the kingdom, he felt so free… If this is what it was to be a "peasant", he'd gladly drop the burden of being a heir to the throne. Not like he had a choice, though.

He proceeded to the marketplace as they had done yesterday, his curious eyes wandered to the stands and people. He smiled to himself, realizing that without the presence of his father, he could freely interact with people, even though he was told not to.  
He began greeting everyone he passed, they watched him and smiled at him with a spark of hope, if this was their future ruler, how bad could the years to come be? 

A most wonderful smell caught the prince's nostrils, his snout twitched slightly when he puffed in the smell again. Curiosity engulfed him, and so he followed it. It led him into a rather small structure, there was a counter with numerous mouth-watering pastries, Asgore could barely comprehend how hungry the smell and sight of the baked goods made him.

A monster just about his age was present behind the counter, her back was turned to him as she was fiddling with some flour and dough. 

"Pardon, what do these goods consist of?" The prince asked, his eyes plastered on a few pies that had the most fluffy dough and crispiest crust he had ever seen. 

The girl wiped her hands on her apron and turned around, only to see the prince himself watching her with kind eyes.  
"P-P-Prince- Prince Asgore-!" She exclaimed in bewilderment as she broke out into a bow.

"Oh, eh, there's no need for- Oh! It's you! I saw you yesterday, did I not?"

She slowly straightened herself, looking into his eyes, the very same ones she looked into yesterday. "Ah… Yes, our eyes met at some point." She mumbled nervously, surprised he even remembered her face. She was told that she was not even allowed to speak to royalty, yet here she was.

Asgore smiled politely, holding out his hand. "Asgore Dreemurr, as you know… Who might you be?"

"Toriel- Toriel Vatrachio, your clarity." She looked down at his hand, which was eagerly waiting for her own, she slowly placed her palm onto his, it was as if their hands were a perfect fit. Her eyes stared as he bent over and just barely pressed his lips against her knuckles, she knew that this was the most polite way for a gentleman to greet a lady, but either way, she felt undeserving of the gesture.  
This boy was much too kind to even remotely be related to that disgrace who dubbed himself a king and monster.

Asgore gently let her hand fall back to her side, flashing a warm and charming smile. "Now, what about those pastries? What are the various types displayed here?" He questioned, motioning to the pies.

"Oh-! Well, the one on the far left is snail pie, it's uh… A personal favorite of mine… The one beside it is filled with forest berries, I pick them myself, every afternoon. The other three are butterscotch, cinnamon, and that third one on the far right is a mix of butterscotch and cinnamon."

"Oh dear, how could I ever choose?" Asgore asked no one in particular. "Your favorite is the snail one, and you seem to have a wonderful taste, so it is certainly tempting… But I adore berries… And that last one sounds… Ah, I must give in to my stomach's cries. I'll take the lot."

That left Toriel's mouth agape. "All five-?!"

"I know, I know, it won't do my body any good, but a happy stomach makes a happy man." He paused. "Or at least father said something in the lines of that…"

"Well then- Thank you very much, prince! I will box them and get you a sack-" She began to box each pie carefully, a small smile plastered onto her face.

"How much will they cost me?"

The questioned took Toriel by surprise, she had never seen royalty be charged before.  
"Oh no no- Free of charge for you, prince."

"Nonsense… That'd be unfair and disgraceful- Royalty or not, these pastries are much too good to not pay for." He stated as he kept that smile of his. Toriel admired anyone with a beautiful smile. She usually never had the reason to smile, so it was nice seeing other people do so.

"W-Well then- that'll be 65G-"

Asgore promptly set down a 100G on the countertop. "Keep the rest, I have no need for it."

"Oh no no no- I cannot accept this-" Toriel began pushing the extra gold towards him, but he rested his palm on hers to stop her.  
"Please, I insist. That is an order." He huffed, taking the slight advantage of being in high authority. 

"If… If you say so…" Toriel trailed off as she stared down at his hand that rested on hers, her cheeks began to heat up ever-so-slightly. It died down when his hand left hers, she awkwardly pulled the gold towards her.

Asgore stood in nervous silence as he watched her box the pies.  
"…I… Have a strange request…"

"Anything, your majesty-"

"You needn't accept if you don't want to… I was simply wondering if I could accompany you on your berry picking journey this afternoon-? It seems interesting and I just… Wanted to try…" He trailed off and looked at the ground. "…Never mind, it sounds odd when I word it like that…"

"Not at all-! Actually, company would be quite nice, if you are willing to give it…"

They looked at each other in silence for a moment, then broke out into nervous chuckles.  
"Well… Let's go then." Toriel spoke, getting two rather large baskets for the berries. Asgore watched her movements with a small smile, taking a basket when one was held out to him.

Toriel led him towards the edge of the forest, where numerous bushes with various types of berries resided.  
"This is where I normally go… It's nice and quiet here, and there are plenty of berries."

"This is certainly a lovely place… Do we simply start picking?"

"Indeed, just avoid those shiny red berries," She motioned towards a bush with the sort. "and you should be good to proceed."

"It seems simple enough! Does it not get boring though? You do this everyday…" He spoke as he began plucking a couple of berries from the bushes.

"I do many things everyday… I'm less lonely on my farm, this may sound idiotic, pardon my language, but my animals make me feel… Less lonely…" 

"No, I understand. I have barely interacted with anyone outside of the palace, which, mind you, is why I am bombarding you with questions. My apologies. But everything outside of the castle grounds is so different and special, new things happen here everyday. It's a little frightening even… Like you never know what's coming… It's quite amazing, really…"

"Huh… I suppose I never thought of it like that…" Toriel looked downwards, dropping a few more berries into the basket. "If you really are curious and want to learn… You could watch me tend to the farm…"

"That'd be lovely..! You.. Don't suppose I could help, do you? Though, I'd understand why not. They are your animals and the farm is your property after all…"

"Huh? No, it is nothing of the sort, I just- Did not expect to put the words "prince" and "farm" together…" She glanced up from her basket, only to see Asgore watching her closely, with gentle eyes.

"I understand… …I… Would like to ask you something…"

"Anything."

The prince's eyes were troubled, and aimed at the ground. Toriel was about to ask him if something was bothering him, but he spoke before she could question. "Why is it I am so… different… than you all?"

"Pardon? In what way are you different? You are much like us all, why say something like that?"

"Exactly, very much so. I am just like all you citizens, like you say. So why is it everyone acts like I am a threat or something else of the sort? I simply do not understand the purpose of bowing, and I absolutely loath these royal and regal names. I know it may sound odd since I am royalty after all, but…" He quieted down, his head turned to the side, afraid he had said too much. It was the first time he felt like he could actually speak to someone about how he felt, but he did not want to ruin a new friendship by spewing out too much.

Toriel frowned, feeling pity for the prince. He was simply a child like herself, born into an inadequate lifestyle.  
She slowly walked over to him, taking his basket from his hands. The movement made him look at her.

"If it makes you feel better, I may call you just… Asgore, if it is what you wish…" Toriel replied in a comforting yet nervous tone.

Asgore smiled at the thought. The only one who had ever called him by his name was his mother, who was now long gone. It would be nice to hear his name used once again. Now that he thought of it, Toriel did quite remind him of his mother. Beautiful, with a kind and gentle personality.

"That'd be wonderful… Would you truly do that for me..?"

"Of course, my prince-! Or, well, Asgore I mean-" She stumbled on her words with a hint of anxiety in her tone.

Asgore cracked another resonating warm smile, it made Toriel's heart flutter with joy. How special she felt, being able to make the prince himself smile.

"So, shall we proceed to your farm..? That is, if you're not afraid of my robes getting a drop of mud on them." He chuckled with a cheeky smile.  
Toriel smiled back in amusement. "It's your choice, of course. Let's go!"

And so they ran to the farm, where the experienced taught the prince basic actions on a farm, he was amazed with all the animals he had only heard of, and believed that this was an amazing experience.

Though eventually, it had to end. Sunset approached, and if Asgore wasn't home by that time he'd be… punished.

"This was… fun. Truly. I cannot thank you enough for today, Ms. Toriel…" The prince bowed lightly in gratitude. Toriel smiled, slightly flustered at the gesture.  
"I hope to see you again, soon…" He stated, straightening his stance once more.

"Likewise…" Toriel almost whispered, as she was about to say her farewells, Asgore interrupted.

"One more thing-!" He quickly enunciated, pulling a small item out of his pocket. He slowly neared her, taking her hand and placing the item in it. "It was my mother's… Father was going to throw it away, but… You should have it."

Toriel was at a loss for words, the item was a beautiful violet tinted brooch, that had the kingdom's symbol, the "Delta Rune", carved into it.  
"I… I can't accept this… Asgore, this is too much… You've been much too kind to me today. I don't deserve……" She trailed off, captivated by the brooch's glint.

"Nonsense… This brooch symbolizes strength, wisdom, and beauty. All traits that one would associate with someone like you…"

Her cheeks turned a bright pink, she held the brooch to her chest, smiling up to Asgore. "I will cherish it deeply…"

"I know you will." He grinned, then turned on his heel, running off to the palace.


	2. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think things through before completing your actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TRIGGER WARNING) If you're sensitive to subjects of domestic violence and child abuse, these next few chapters may not be for you.

It sounded like quite the assembly down in the town's center. Asgore leaned on his window sill, eying the village in wonder. Out of ennui, he strolled out of his room. The young prince made his way to the guards of the front gate, who were commanded to keep his young highness inside at all times, unless specified otherwise.

Asgore leaned his head on the gate, peering at the entrance to the village. He looked at the guard to his right, who was usually not quite the chatterbox.

"Everett, what is all the commotion in the village's center?" He questioned the guard, who sighed.

"I believe it's an execution, my prince."

Asgore's heart sank into his stomach upon hearing that answer.  
"Can you specify what the civillian has done?"

The other guard, the one on his left, now spoke up.  
"A young woman seems to have stolen an artifact from the castle."

The prince froze in his place, piecing the facts together. How foolish could he be, carelessly giving her a valuable item without taking precautions? He stepped back, now going into a panic. 

"You two- You must listen- Please let me go to the execution center, that girl is being falsely accused!"

"We have been given orders to not release you from the palace at the moment, your highness."

Asgore could not believe what he was hearing, his hands curled into fists in annoyance.  
"Does it not bother you that an innocent citizen will be killed for a crime she did not commit?!" His voice rose, but no answer, barely a reaction from the guards.

One began to speak. "We were instructed to-"

"Urgh! Use your common sense, you imbecile!" He bellowed with an aggravated tone, storming back into the castle. If the guards wouldn't let him out, he'd let himself out. He had to hurry. He would not let his foolishness ruin another's life. Especially not hers.

He returned to his room and climbed onto the window sill, dangling his legs outside of the palace's walls. Taking a deep breath, he jumped out, luckily managing to land on his feet, even though he wobbled slightly. He quickly got up properly, rushing to the execution center as fast as he could. 

As soon the guillotine was in his sight, he hollered. "Please, stop!"

His one and only father whipped his head toward his son, his eyes widened in anger.  
"Asgore, what in the name of the lord are you doing outside the palace?!" The king hollered in vexation.

Asgore stood in front of him, he turned his head to quickly look at the poor soul trapped in the guillotine; as he suspected, Toriel. Her amber eyes were red and puffy, tears stained her cheeks, and she looked horrified, scared. Scared of what would have happened if he hadn't interrupted the execution.

The prince frowned, even though he was shaking in anxiety, he was filled with determination, he knew he would save her.

"Father, please don't do this- She did not steal the brooch! She's being falsely accused!"

The king raised an eyebrow in annoyance and fury. "And how do you know that? And how did you know it was a—"

"Because I gave it to her! It was me, this is my fault! So I beg you to not harm this girl!" He enunciated clearly.

Toriel looked up at him with wide eyes, the king sighed in rage, growling under his breath.   
"You're a disappointment. How dare you give your mother's brooch to a stranger?"

"She's n—"

"Silence. We will discuss this matter in the castle." His father spat as he ground his teeth.

Asgore shivered at the thought, nodding cautiously and slowly. He quickly went over to Toriel, gently removing her head from the guillotine.

"Oh lord are you okay— I'm so sorry- I can't believe I acted with such foolishness… I understand if you do not want to be friends anymore."

Toriel blinked at the last part. "What? Of course I want to keep being friends- And it's okay-! You didn't think of the outcome, that's fine. I'm just so glad you came t—"

"I said we are going to discuss this matter in the castle, Asgore. NOW." He hissed, grabbing Asgore by the arm.  
He frowned with fright in his mismatched eyes, looking back at Toriel, mouthing "Later" to her. She simply nodded in return, watching Asgore being quite violently pulled towards the castle.

Numerous villagers crowded around her, asking her if she needed aid or water, asking how she was feeling, telling her how lucky she was to still be alive. She stayed quiet, stood, and kept her eyes on Asgore until he was out of her sight.

-

It was the chilly hours of night, and Toriel couldn't help but stress-bake. She made pie fillings as sweet as the prince was to her the other day, crusts that resembled the light waves in his hair, traced in outlines of a crown… She was simply worried about him. Especially when she thought of his mother's fate and his father's demeanor.

Pushing the feelings of paranoia back down into her stomach, she sighed and set down the finished pie. 

After a couple minutes, she heard a light knock at the door. Confused, considering the hour, she stood and faced the door.   
"I'm sorry, we're closed at the moment."

Another knock, it gave her a feeling that the monster at the door wasn't going to back down anytime soon. She set her paw on the handle and opened the door.

The young prince quickly rushed in, closing the door behind him. "Thank you, I'm not supposed to be out right now but I needed to check on you- How are you?" 

He circled her slightly, making sure she was doing fine physically. 

"I'm alright- What about you?" She attempted to look him right in the eyes, but he kept his head turned, his hair covered more than usual.

"Oh I'm wonderful, since you're okay!" He replied in a cheerful tone.

"I'm flattered, really, but can—"

"What have you been up to? The kitchen is a mess!" He chuckled a little.

"Asgore,"

"Anyways, I should get going. I'm not supposed to be here and I'll surely be punished if I am found. So, good night to you, I'm so happy you're okay, g—" 

Toriel stood in front of the door, crossing her arms. "Please hold on a second. Are you sure you're okay? Look at me… Let's talk a little…"

Asgore's eyes remained plastered to the ground, hidden under strands of blonde.  
"I have to go…"

She sighed, then slowly stepped closer to him. "I know… But look at me." She kept a gentle tone.

The prince let out a quiet, nervous chuckle. "You don't give up…" He slowly lifted his head, looking at her. 

The first thing Toriel saw was a busted lip, accompanied by dry blood on the corner of his mouth. Her concern rose greatly, she quickly moved the hair out of his eyes, only to see a black eye.

"Ow- Careful…" Asgore mumbled, eyeing the ground once again.

She stared in silence for a few moments, Asgore continuously grew uncomfortable. 

"Did he do this to you?"

He sighed dismissively, shaking his head to get his hair back onto his eyes. "He's like that when he's angry. It's no big deal, next time I won't make him angry I just…" He brushed a tear from his eye and looked down at his feet. "…I couldn't let anything happen to you…"

Toriel's lips curled into a frown.   
"I can't believe you did all that for me…"

"You're the only friend I have… It'd be a shame to let your life to go to waste…" He looked back at her with a tearful smile. 

She paused, then laughed gently, even more so when she felt him hug her. They laughed. They laughed the pain away.

-

Though it was the late hours of the night, the two young boss monsters chatted the hours away cheerfully, despite the events that occurred earlier that day.

Toriel prepared an ice pack, holding it to Asgore's eye. He grumbled in annoyance as she assured him it'd help. 

"I know what would cheer you up… Hold this." She handed him the ice pack, which he held to his eye, and proceeded to the kitchen, returning with the pie she had stress-baked earlier.

Asgore's eyes widened with delight, Toriel laughed at the sight.  
"You see? I knew it."

"It is pie! Who wouldn't be happy with pie?" He questioned rhetorically. Toriel just laughed more.

"Though I'm getting the feeling that you are trying to fatten me up, you're not going to eat me or anything, are you, Ms?"  
Silence rang for a second, then came innocent laughter.

And all was good.


End file.
